We Are One
by RainingFlowers
Summary: Songfic, missing moment from Facing Danger Chapter 7. Aletha reminds Harry, who's at his lowest, that the Pack and Pride always stick together.


**Disclaimer:** Right, song is from Disney's Lion King II, Dangerverse is Anne Walsh's, Harry Potter is Jo Rowling's, and the quotes are from Facing Danger Chapter 7. In other words, I own nothing except from the idea to mesh this scene and this song. :-)

* * *

We Are One

_

* * *

"You can't get away from this by shouting about it, Harry," she murmured. "But you don't have to face it right away, and you don't ever have to face it alone."_

Wolf gave her a skeptical look.

"I mean that. Even when you've fought alone, you're never really alone, are you? Our love is always with you." Aletha smiled, stroking Wolf's forehead over the white-furred line of his scar. "And we usually manage to get some practical help in there as well."

Wolf sighed and laid his head back down.

* * *

They sat that way for a while, both lost in their own thoughts about the future.

He's right, Aletha thought to herself, _this __isn't_ fair. On him, for having to bear the pressure of being the Wizarding World's 'Saviour', and for us, as well. We're his family. We deserve to act like a family—we should have children who act like children! Draco and Harry are barely fifteen, and already they're warriors, fighting evil.

Aletha thought to herself, 

As childish as the words seemed, they were true. None of this was fair.

But that's what we're so good at. Living our lives through the unfairness.

Living through the unfairness seemed like an astoundingly good description of what the Pack did best, she realised, bemused. They had lived through the years when Sirius was thought to be a mad mass murderer, and the months when Remus was banned from contact with the cubs. And yet, the Pack had always emerged, triumphant.

Triumphant in our terms, of course.

The general wizarding public had their own terms, she thought bitterly, and there were times when she wanted to scream out of frustration. Didn't anyone realise that they were just another close, loving family, who desired nothing more that to live their days happily?

But she had to be fair and rational. The public, as a whole, could think what they liked. It was the _Daily Prophet_ that influenced what they heard and read about, and behind _them_, the ever-loveable Minister for Magic.

Cornelius Fudge and a few other narrow-minded ambitious freaks are controlling what people are thinking in the Wizarding world. That, to be fair, is almost as unfair as what we're going through.

She snorted at the unintended wordplay in her own mind. Still, though, she couldn't understand why a few, bigoted people who were ruthlessly ambitious were allowed to manipulate the people in such a way.

And they say that we're free-minded these days—that's the biggest lie, the one which is holding us back.

I just wish I understood why all this is happening.

In the relative quiet of her and Sirius' room in Twelve Grimmauld Place, with the soft vibration of Wolf's breathing in her lap, she began to sing, softly and quietly, flowing with the peace rather than cutting through it.

As you go through life you'll see  
There is so much that we  
Don't understand.

There was a soft rustling in her lap as Wolf shifted positions to listen to her better. She smiled softly.

And the only thing we know  
Is things don't always go  
The way we planned.

They had planned for their family to be happy, to live life and love life. But Fate and the government saw fit to destroy that plan, and now their path wound, uncertainly, ahead in the darkness.

But you'll see every day  
That we'll never turn away  
When it seems all your dreams come undone.

Her voice grew stronger with the spirit of the song.

We will stand by your side  
Filled with hope and filled with pride.

How could they not be proud, standing beside such a strong and brave-hearted warrior?

We are more than we are,  
We are one.

She let the final nasal consonant trail off again into the silence. Wolf sighed in her lap, then rolled himself off onto the bed, transforming on the way. Harry sat on the sheets, creating a bigger depression than Wolf had done, still looking up at Aletha with the same eyes he had used when he was seven, asking if there really was nothing she could do about the finished ice cream.

Oh Harry, I wish that we could just smooth everything over for you…

Her Pack-son began to sing, quietly, disheartened, continuing the song she had begun.

If there's so much I must be,  
Can I still just be me,  
The way I am?

The Boy Who Lived, Vanquisher of Voldemort… people just bestowed these titles upon Harry, who was just a boy. He'd never asked for them, and each time they were used, Harry felt the slightest bit more pressured. It was no wonder that he'd be frustrated.

Can I trust in my own heart  
Or am I just one part  
Of some big plan?

He shrugged, spreading his shoulders wide. It was so easy for him to think that he was just a tool in the universe, the prophesied vanquisher of the Dark Lord. He still had that lost puppy look… it was one of the few times in his life when he looked younger than his years. His poise and unknowing command of power had surrendered to the helplessness he must be feeling, and he transformed back into Wolf, worming his way back into Letha's lap.

She stroked his fur again, hoping that he'd smell the love and pride coming of her.

Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on  
Your journey has only begun

James and Lily had given up their lives to make sure his journey would go on. What had they thought, when they'd died? Had they believed that they would make a difference, or did they think that they were just yet more victims of Voldemort's war?

Either way, Aletha was sure, they were looking down on them now, with their son and friends every step of the way in the second war against Voldemort.

Tears of pain, tears of joy  
One thing nothing can destroy  
Is our pride, deep inside  
We are one

Tears, they were well accustomed to, pain and joy, likewise. The pride, in her chest, of all the children she had helped raise was increasing daily.

We are one, you and I  
We are like the earth and sky  
One family under the sun

A large family, given, but with the larger than average family was a larger than average amount of love, circling around the eight of them.

All the wisdom to lead  
All the courage that you need  
You will find when you see  
We are one

She let the vibrations in the air fully trail away this time, always stroking Wolf's fur.

"Always remember that," she said softly, when the room was quiet again. "You have twelve determined people, always standing by your side. Everything you need, if you don't have it, then we will." She smiled, gently. "Our love, and our practical help. You'll never be alone."

Feeling a small lick on her hand when she rubbed his snout again, she smiled.

"No problem."

* * *

_They sat until the door opened without a knock. "I'm home," Sirius said, "and what a… Harry?"_

_Harry tumbled off Aletha's lap and ran to his godfather._

_…Humming to herself, Aletha made her way downstairs._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** I shall love you for ever and ever if you review this...hintcoughhintcough... 


End file.
